A New Day Has Come
by Kitsanken
Summary: Kenshin sits in his favorite spot for deep soul searching...the roof of the Kamiya Dojo. What does he think about? COMPLETE SONGFIC WITH NO LYRICS


**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_Kenshin__ sits in his favorite spot for deep soul searching...the roof of the Kamiya Doujou. What does he think about?_

_- PG - English - General – Song-Fic - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**A New Day Has Come**

By: Chiruken

Kenshin closed his eyes with a sigh, tilting his face up to the sky. He leaned back, resting on his elbows, and slowly opened his eyes to view the vast expanse before him from his vantage point on the roof of the doujou. A gentle smile curved his lips as he remembered another roof at night in another city. For a moment he'd been content then, too, sitting on the roof of the Aoiya with Kaoru by his side.

Slowly, Kenshin's mind drifted to the past, to the night in Kyoto when he'd felt the peace in his soul that only Kaoru could inspire. As the images flit through his mind, slowly coalescing into silent memories full of emotions, music plays softly in the distance, heard by none, yet felt by all, a soft melodic voice putting words to his thoughts and feelings of the present to his memories of the past.

He sighed softly and shook his head. He'd wandered for ten years, searching…waiting...for something he hadn't dared to name. Afraid of being alone, yet also afraid of allowing someone to get close to him again.

A miracle...that was what it would take for him to atone for all that he'd done. A miracle was needed for him to find someone who could accept his battle-scarred soul and body, and forgive him for his past.

Sometimes it had been so hard to keep going…nearly impossible to find the strength to live. Only his promise to his first love kept him from ending his lonely existence. To take a life...even his own...would betray her memory. And so, whispers of the past...those who had gone before him…encouraged him to be strong, to live, and to wait for his miracle to come.

Her voice, growing fainter, had told him not to cry...that it had been better that way. It had been impossible to do as she'd asked. His heart had been shattered by his thoughtless actions, feeling as if his blade had not only pierced her body, but also his soul. But he'd promised…sworn to do all he could to atone for his sins and seek forgiveness for them. To honor his vow, he had to hold on.

Time passed, healing his physical wounds. Slowly, he emerged from the darkness and tried to rebuild his life. He tried to remember the good times he'd shared with Tomoe, but it had been so hard…every memory overshadowed by his grief and deep sense of loss.

He continued on, existing only to honor his vow to his first love. That simple promise, uttered with conviction, would see him through the years...hopefully to redemption. He knew he'd make it…if only to keep that promise to Tomoe.

Years passed and he'd met so many different people…most good and kind, some not. They saw only what he wanted them to see, no more. He had been afraid to let anyone get too close. They saw him as a happy wanderer, not as the sad and lonely man he truly was inside. He'd worn his mask well. Even he began to believe he was content with his life of wandering.

Until...until one early, fog enshrouded morning in a deserted street of Tokyo. Kenshin smiled, remembering how weary he'd been after walking all night. Unexpectedly, he'd been accosted in that empty street by a fiercely determined young woman. He'd been momentarily frozen in place, his shock holding him immobilized as his heart thudded almost painfully in his chest. Her foolish bravery and innocent beauty had captivated him from the start.

Time seemed to stop for him. For the first time in years the ghosts of his past were silent. It felt as if somewhere deep inside of him a soft voice whispered for him to be silent, to listen...not with his ears, but with his heart.

Behind the girl, over the rooftops, the sky lightened, night giving way to morning as she did the impossible. She'd challenged him...not the wanderer, but the man he'd been ten years before.

The light blazed in all its glory as he'd realized that she wasn't afraid of him...that rather than running in fear from Hitokiri Battousai, she was facing him in blatant challenge.

The purity of her spirit, the innocence of her youth, and the courage of her actions all captivated him, ensnaring him like nothing else ever had. She was an angel, his salvation…and as time passed and he came to know her, his first impression seemed truer than even he could've guessed.

Always she was there, beside him, with him…inside his heart. Kaoru had become his focus, his hope for redemption. She forgave him…and offered quiet acceptance and love.

Kaoru… She became his reason to live. This he had discovered while facing his shishou in the rain as he moved to follow through with his threat of ending his life. He'd realized that he couldn't allow himself to die. That he had to return to Kaoru, if only to keep her safe…always.

The realization that his life was worth something…that all life, including his own, was precious…and how so many had suffered to bring him this understanding. He'd been grateful for the rain as it washed his tears away.

Somewhere, deep inside, he felt a shifting, a swelling, as his newfound understanding filled him. He was loved...and that gave him strength.

When he'd been engaged in the hardest trial of his life...fighting not only Shishio Makoto and his insanity, but also his own sense of low self- worth…he'd drawn strength from his friend's support and faith. As the battle grew more desperate, his fears were swept away by the memory of Kaoru and their promise to each other…that they'd return to Tokyo…together.

A simple gesture, so tender and innocent…the offering of her hand and a gentle welcoming. With her quiet acceptance of all that he was…past and present…the walls surrounding his heart were breached.

As the protective barrier around his heart and soul fell away, hope replaced despair, happiness took the place of grief, and contentment ended his loneliness. It had been like the first rays of morning…a new sun brightening the day.

Kenshin closed his eyes with a gentle smile as the memories played out in his mind. He could acknowledge that it had been a new beginning for him when Kaoru had welcomed him home after their return from Kyoto.

A new day, a new life…a second chance at finding happiness.

Kenshin lay flat on the roof, staring up at the sky, watching the deep midnight lighten to shades of pink, mauve and blue as the night gave way to morning. He could admit it now…before he met Kaoru he'd been trapped in the darkness of his past.

He'd spent ten years reliving the pain he'd caused himself in one moment of careless inattentiveness. One month with Kaoru had eased it to a dull, muted ache. One year with her had replaced the hurt with joy.

Before his life had finally settled into the routine of peace that he'd longed for, his enemies had discovered that his weakness...his only weakness...were the people he cared about. And his own brother-in-law, Tomoe's younger brother Enishi, had used this knowledge to his benefit. Kenshin's hands closed into fists at his sides in remembered anguish. Enishi had used Kaoru in his twisted thirst for revenge, nearly destroying Kenshin in the process. Slowly, he relaxed again. What Enishi, in his madness, hadn't realized was that his weakness was also his greatest strength.

But it had been Yahiko who brought him back from the verge of self- destruction. Yahiko...a boy he'd come to view as a son. Kenshin smiled as he pictured him now compared to then. Yahiko was growing into a fine young man. He'd come a long way from the foul-mouthed pickpocket he'd first met. If it hadn't been for Yahiko, Kenshin knew he'd still be in Rakunimura, if not dead. His 'son' had needed him…and so he shook off his despair and emerged, to live again for those who remained.

He sat slowly and watched as the sky lightened further, the hushed silence of predawn inspiring an answering calm within him.

The sun rose in all its glory, touching his hair and turning it to blazing fire.

He closed his eyes against the brightness and stood carefully.

Kaoru would be waking soon. If she discovered his absence she'd be worried. With casual grace he jumped to the ground, silently giving thanks for the second chance he'd been allowed.

He returned to the room he shared with his wife, steps silent. Kaoru, his second love...and all the more precious for being the one who renewed his faith in life and taught him to love again.

He stood just inside the shouji and watched his wife sleep, his mind returning to Kyoto. He hadn't been able to move forward and embrace new happiness without first bidding farewell to the past. To do that he'd faced his grief and returned to Tomoe's grave, a place he hadn't visited in ten years.

As he'd knelt by the lonely stones in prayer, he'd felt Tomoe's presence offering tender comfort and quiet encouragement. The gentle rain had washed his tears of gratitude away.

Kneeling by his first wife's grave in the rain he'd felt his heartache being washed away, making room for hope and love to grow anew.

Slowly, Kenshin's mind returned to the present again and he smiled as Kaoru murmured in her sleep. He had nothing to fear…not anymore.

After laying his past to rest once and for all, he had no reason to raise barriers around his inner self anymore. He was free to love...and to be loved in return.

A soft hiccupping sound drew his attention and he moved quickly to the squirming bundle beside Kaoru. A gentle smile curved his lips as he lifted his son into his arms, cradling him against his chest.

A new life had been granted to him. He'd cherish each day as precious and take joy in his family.

His son, Kenji, was the symbol of his hopes for the future...the embodiment of his own acceptance of happiness. Kenji was the future.

Kenshin closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the top of Kenji's head, tears filling his eyes.

His happiness was complete. He had a family...Kaoru and Kenji…and friends who meant everything to him…Yahiko and Sanosuke, Megumi and so many more. All accepted him for himself; no one condemned him for his past.

He drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes, meeting eyes so very much like his own, only young and full of innocence. First Kaoru, now Kenji...they were his reason to live on. They kept his heart and soul free of the crushing guilt and debilitating grief. They gave him a reason to look forward to each new day with hope.

The room slowly brightened with the first rays of the morning sun. Another day, he thought. Another day that I've been granted.

Kenshin smiled as Kaoru stirred, her eyes slowly opening as the light found its way to her face. "Ohayou..." He murmured softly. The music faded to soft undertones, the voice a bare whisper as Kaoru smiled up at her husband.

"Ohayou, Kenshin." She whispered lovingly and stood to take Kenji into her arms.

**_Author's Notes:_**

_A Song-Fic with no lyrics included sucks. But, due to FFn's policy, this is one of those._


End file.
